The present invention relates to a universal joint having a simplified structure, i.e., having a reduced number of constituent parts and without frictional relative movement.
A universal joint is a mechanical component which makes it possible to connect two elements such as shafts or tubes which may move relative to one another.
A universal joint has a first axis which is aligned between the two elements. The universal joint assures two rotations, of which the axes are perpendicular to one another and perpendicular to the first axis.
A universal joint is formed from a multiplicity of parts that are movable relative to one another, which makes the joint bulky and generally heavy and also costly to produce.